Un Noël sans ailes, sans elle
by bengirl
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la mort de Marie. Un moment très spécial pour Ben et ses trois fils. Comment continuer? Où trouver la force de continuer? Un petit personnage et beaucoup d'amour les aideront à avancer.


Un Noël sans ailes

-Dis pa; je sais pas si le père-noël peut passer par la cheminée...

-pa, tu crois que le père-noël pourra passer par la cheminée...; Pa; tu me réponds... » Le petit garçon s'approche et tapote la jambe de son papa. Il se mord la lèvre. Ben, plongé dans ses pensées, voit son attention soudain attirée par son petit garçon ; il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui dit :  
-Hein, ah, pardon, Joe... Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu disais... Vois-tu ce satané ruban est tout emmêlé... Alors tu disais ….  
-Je sais pas si le père-noël va réussir à passer par la cheminée... »  
Préoccupation du moment pour le petit Joe, âgé de 5 ans et demi, presque 6... , Ben réalise alors que son petit bonhomme attend d'être rassuré.  
-Bien sûr qu'il va y arriver... Regarde, il a bien réussi à passer les années précédentes ; pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas cette année... »  
Et il se rend compte que cette année, beaucoup de choses vont être différentes. Il a été chercher le grand carton avec les décorations pour l'arbre de Noël. Il peste car les rubans sont emmêlés, les guirlandes ont fait des noeuds, une souris a grignoté une partie des décorations en paille et Bling... et Hoss vient de casser deux boules, qu'il a brisées dans ses grosses mains, en essayant de les accrocher aux branches. Ben s'énerve et se fâche, et menace de l'envoyer dans sa chambre; puis il regrêtte, et lui fait des excuses, mais Hoss n'arrive pas à sécher ses yeux et mouille de ses larmes le coussin fleuri qui ne quitte plus le canapé... Ben s'en veut . Il a envie de le décorer ce satané sapin, mais il n'a pas d'énergie pour le faire... C'est tellement dégueulasse ce que la vie lui a fait... Marie est morte; et il sait que cette année, il allumera les bougies tout seul avec ses garçons. Le premier Noël, le comble de la douleur, le paroxysme du chagrin, de l'absence et l'abomination de voir ses enfants en souffrance... Joe, le petit dernier, le fils de Marie; qui s'endort tous les soirs vers 21h00 et se réveille deux heures plus tard en pleine crise de larmes; insoutenable pour Ben de regarder la peine de son enfant et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'atténuer... Ben est épuisé de passer deux heures toutes les nuits pour le réconforter, le bercer et le rendormir... Ensuite; lui, il s'écroule dans son lit; il éclate en sanglots et donnedes coups de poing dans l'oreiller...  
Et Hoss, qui du haut de ses onze ans, essaie de faire face, mais qui vient de se prendre une nouvelle claque en pleine figure... La mort de Marie fait écho à la mort de sa maman à lui; mais contrairement à Joe, il ne l'a pas vécu consciemment...Mais du coup; avec son esprit de grand garçon, la mort de Marie le renvoie à sa propre solitude de nourrisson sevré brutalement... D'ailleurs il ne fait que manger, Ben l'a surpris à plusieurs reprises dans la cuisine en train de chiper un biscuit ou un bout de poulet... Sa dernière escapade dans l'antre de Hop Sing lui a valu une sévère remontée de bretelle de la part du cuisinier, qui l'a envoyé dans sa chambre. Ben comprend que son fils comble à sa façon un vide...  
Et Adam, l'aîné... 17 ans; lui aussi orphelin de mère... Adam tout sourire; Adam qui comprend tout, Adam qui soutient son père... .Mais Adam qui souffre, Adam qui ne parle pas, Adam qui aimerait de temps en temps oublier le chagrin ambiant du ranch... Adam qui déborde de vie et qui en a marre de ce deuil qui frappe son père...  
Il se demande ce que sera ce Noël sans elle, sera-t-il plus violent et plus douloureux que le premier Noël sans Inger...  
Ah si tout pouvait se passer en accéléré, pour ne plus voir cette souffrance, à peine balayée par les bougies qu'ils allument tout seuls; comme des pantins désarticulés; agissant mécaniquement, sans joie, sans énergie et sans lueur d'espoir... Oh si un espoir; ce seul espoir : que tout cela finisse vite... Une prière ; que Joe puisse passer des nuits sereines, sans être hanté par des cauchemars... Que Hoss retrouve son rire; son rire qui fait trembler les murs... Il lui tarde tant de voir le soleil venir réchauffer les coeurs de Ponderosa... Il fait si froid dans la pièce ; même l'immense cheminée ne parvient pas à leur communiquer la chaleur dont ils ont besoin... Seule Marie le pouvait; Marie sourire; Marie divine... Marie si belle, si aérienne...

-Oh papa; regarde, le petit ange a une aile cassée...

Joe vient de tirer Adam de sa profonde réflexion... Et oui; Joe a cette faculté de passer rapidement à autre chose et c'est salutaire... Il regarde son carton, il a dans ses mains le petit ange avec son aile déchirée...

\- oh quelle misère, mon chéri... Il faut qu'on le répare... Sinon, il ne pourra pas s'envoler pour chanter l'espoir de la naissance de Jésus...

-Alors pa, c'est ça qu'elle va faire maman ? Mme Carter m'a dit que ma maman était un ange... Alors pa, vite ; il faut réparer son aile.

-Oui, mon chéri; je vais m'en occuper... En attendant viens me faire un calin... »

Et Ben prend son fils dans ses bras et ferme les yeux...  
\- Eh papa, tu mouilles ma chemise. » Joe proteste un peu; il ne comprend pas tout et la situation le dépasse un peu.

\- Pardon mon chéri... » , dit Ben en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- tu es triste pa …. Maman te manque ? », demande-t-il soudain sérieux.

Ben ne pense même pas à dissimuler son chagrin, il serre le petit garçon contre lui et murmure :

\- Oui, elle me manque; et je suis triste parce que je veux un joli noël pour vous et je n'arrive pas à sourire...

\- Maman savait sourire.

\- Oui, elle savait sourire, et elle faisait cela très bien...

Adam s'approche et pose la main sur l'épaule de son père.  
\- PA, on va y arriver... Même si c'est dur... Et Marie va nous aider...  
comment Adam...?

\- Tu sais, Joe; je crois que les gens qui sont morts ne nous laissent pas tomber... Elle est là dans ton coeur... Tu sais, moi j'ai toujours ma maman dans mon coeur.. Et puis Joe, viens avec moi...

Adam prend son frère dans ses bras et l'emmene vers le bureau de son père; il lui montre la photo de sa mère...  
-Dis-moi Joe de quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?, demande Adam en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.

-un peu marron, je crois..., répond Joe, en se grattant la tête. Adam lui sourit puis enchaîne, en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son petit frère.

-oui, et regarde ceux de ta maman, comment sont-ils ?

\- Marron aussi...

\- Alors tu as les yeux de ta maman... Et c'est là qu'elle est.. .Dans ton regard... Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais te le reprendre ! » ajoute Adam. Pour ponctuer sa phrase il pointe du doigt la poitrine du petit garçon, pour lui faire comprendre que le souvenir de sa maman est gravé dans son coeur.  
\- C'est vrai Adam ….

\- Je te le promets... », répond Adam, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Et Joe serre bien fort son frère et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son grand frère...

-Et puis tu sais, je suis là moi... Dès que tu as un moment de tristesse, va vite te réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un... Je sais que je ne sens pas aussi bon que ta maman; mais mes bras seront toujours là pour toi...

-Oui petit frère, les miens aussi sont là... »

Hoss vient d'arriver et entoure maintenant aussi son petit frère...Et cela donne de la force à Ben... Oui voilà ce qui va les aider; c'est l'AMOUR... C'est la seule chose qui leur reste; et la mort ne peut rien contre la magie de l'amour et des sentiments... Les émotions sont à vif chez eux, mais cela prouve qu'ils sont vivants... ET ce sera un Noël sans elle, mais pas un noël sans amour... Bien sûr le vent les fera pleurer davantage que les autres années; le froid sera plus prononcé, plus insidieux; mais ils se tiendront chaud tous les quatre...

-eh vous savez quoi, les garçons, on dormira tous ensemble le soir de Noël... Dans la même chambre; et Joe tu pourras dormir dans mon lit...

-et moi pa ?

\- toi aussi Hoss... Adam ?

\- Non merci, quand même pas... Mais je mettrai ma couverture au pied du lit... Et le premier qui ronfle aura à faire à moi... OK »  
La dernière remarque d'Adam les fait rire, cela fait du bien de rire... Et du coup; cela leur redonne courage et force... Force d'aller décorer ce magnifique sapin, qui n'est plus détestable; du coup... Il apparaît différent, majestueux, et c'est vrai qu'il est splendide, il occupe une place immense dans le ranch mais ses branches deviennent protectrices pour les habitants de Ponderosa...

Glory glory allelujia... Commence à chanter Ben... Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de chanter... Et Adam; Hoss et Joe reprennent avec lui... Et joe serre contre lui son petit ange à l'aile cassée... Mais il sait que pa va réparer le petit ange pour qu'il puisse aller porter la bonne nouvelle de Noël et montrer à sa maman comment voler sur les routes célestes. Sa maman à lui sera le plus bel ange du ciel...


End file.
